If Only
by DCNerd97
Summary: Barbara is remembering one specifically good memory with her best friend, looking back makes her realise how bad Gotham has become over the years. K just to be sure. First fanfic, feedback appreciated. honestly, believe me when i say: the story is a lot better than the actual summary!


**If only...**

* * *

Laughter Of Children Rang Throughout The Emerald Covered Park, Like Friendly Sirens. Typically, The Summer Brought Out The Best In People, The Sun Drawing People From Their Dingy, Darkened Apartments. Families Strolling Around: Free Of Care. Individuals Taking Their Dogs For A 'Quick Walk' Before The Air Became Too Humid. To Her, This Was The pleasantest Place Within The City Limits. Fresh Dew On The Grass Made Her Legs Slightly Damp As She Seated Herself Next To The Handsome Young Man, Beneath The Towering Aged Oak Tree. Somehow she found comfort in the way the knots of wisdom from the tree were protruding into her back, as she leaned. A small hum of a lawn mower made her aware that it was the freshly cut grass that pleasantly fluttered around her nostrils. Her long auburn hair contrastingly cascaded down against a light blue tank top. Although the too was modest against her pale freckled skin, it only seemed to illuminate the deep colour of red that her messily curled locks possessed.

She turned to ask the cheerful young man next to her, what he wanted to do that day, only to see him gracefully gliding back to meet her, a chocolate sprinkle and raspberry sauce cover ice cream, quickly melting in each hand. A million dollar smile appeared across his perfect features as he knew that's how she liked her ice creams. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed a sudden swarm of youngsters dragging their parents eagerly towards singing vehicle. He was a silent ninja. Amused, she took one of the ice creams licking the edges of the cone; making sure she wasn't to drop the rich substance.

It was dusk before the two were interrupted by the chiming of Barbara's phone, as her dad was checking to see if she was alright. Snapping her back to reality, it was then when she realised that the two of them has remained in the exact same spot for hours. Just chatting like the friends they were. Days like this were few and far between recently, and she cherished every moment they were together. During the time that she was on the phone, his ice blues held her jade eyes, her heart cracking like glaciers collapsing under the new warmth of the sun. Sensing his gaze as she slowly graced away from the ebony haired boy, she simply wished they could have such a wonderful day again, sometime soon.

* * *

That was a long time ago now. Once again the sun was setting over the polluted musky rooftops of the run down city. Gazing down from one of the highest points in the city, she observed what it had become. If she used to think it couldn't have gotten any worse, the smell of burning and exposed copper wires proved her wrong. This wasn't a city anymore. It stunk like a landfill site and had the atmosphere of a graveyard. Of course to some it was a graveyard.

This was the place she had always lived and everything was falling to pieces around her like an old cotton mill chimney being demolished. Her best friend was long gone, without even a whisper of a goodbye. Dismal; so many crimes, so many bad people, so many bad memories: the good are few and far between. Screams echoed around the desolate buildings time and time again. Whether the corrupt police came or not was unclear as it was a regular occurrence that sirens sounded throughout the dump and so it became easy to eventually block out. If you wanted to survive around these parts these days, there was no way you could be scared. The darkness wasn't so merciful for you to think otherwise. Shivering in fear was for when you could be seen by no one. A small shatter tear slowly fell down her worn out face as she watched yet another pane of glass being smashed into a thousand pieces. She was alone. If only she could relive her younger years: when everything was how it was supposed to be, if not close to being perfect. "If only…" sighing at the thought… If only. What she lacked in enthusiasm she made up for in stubbornness as she jumped down and soared through the sky doing what she could to salvage what she could of the pale she once adored; coming to its rescue time and time again. "Oh, if only…"


End file.
